Addition to Family
by storyteller362
Summary: Ella can't wait to stop having children at this point. The King is prepared for a new grandchild, now all he has to do is make sure everyone is there. Short drabble, please leave a review!


**Yay another Cinderella story! This is also based on the 1950 animated Disney classic. This is set fourteen years after my story** What Our Love Can Make. **She now as a large family and just a small dynamic between the family and the king, since I figured I'd take a crack at writing him. I have given both the King and the prince names in this: King Robert and Prince Henry. I apologize, as this was betaed by me at 2 am so please excuse any mistakes.** **I've been rather partial to Cinderella being French, so I've peppered a few words into their speech. If I'm wrong about any of that, please let me know Google Translate is known to be wrong.**

 **Without further ado please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Ella found herself smiling as she felt that contraction again. It was going to be a long day as she just laid back and rested. She was going to need it. Next to her, Henry rubbed her shoulders as he attempted to sooth her, as he brushed aside her reddish hair.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded. "This has to be our last."

"But we can't have any more fun," teased Ella as he kissed her.

"I think six is enough," he said as he put a hand on her pregnant belly. "How long do you think you'll be in labor for this time?"

"The baby will be here before lunch I'm sure. The contractions have been coming and going since late last night."

She adjusted as she sat up before swinging herself out of bed. Six children, she thought, as she sighed. She will have six children hopefully before dinner. Ella genuinely liked doing those things with her husband, but sometimes she wished it didn't result in another child each time. She couldn't just lay in bed all day as she sighed. Ella just found her slippers just wondering if she could just lounge around all day like this. Walk the halls in her nightgown, she thought with a giggle.

"Maman," said the voice of her eldest Louis from near the door. "Grand-père wants to know how you feel to get our portraits done today."

She wiped her eyes as she smiled at the fourteen-year-old as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Go and tell Grand-père the baby is coming today."

"Really, you mean it?" said Louis as the fourteen-year-olds dark eyes light up as Ella nodded. "Yay! I'll go and tell him right now." Louis left as Henry was just shaking his head. His father was ever insistent on getting the portraits done to put in his office and chambers, so he could think of them. He rubbed her shoulders with a tender touch.

Ella found her slippers as Henry just smiled. "Walking around to get the baby out again? Just don't get close to the parlor again," he said with a pointed look.

"That viscount should have known better then to insist on meeting with both us and then going to find me," said Elle as she vividly remembered the viscount scandalized that he had found her in her nightgown walking around on the second floor. At the time she was heavily pregnant with her third child and just trying to get Josephine out.

"Come on let's get you to breakfast," said Henry as he handed her a blue dressing gown. At least she could go down in her nightgown again.

Meanwhile the former king was thrilled to hear Ella would be having the baby as he gathered his grandchildren. He was finally getting what he wanted grandchildren and his sixth to boot. Plus there was an heir to the throne that he was helping train. And he was alive long enough to meet each child and watch them grow up. This was his dream and more.

Breakfast had come and gone as he was with Josephine "Jo" and Noelle in the nursery making sure things were okay and preparing for the baby tonight. Ella's intuition was never wrong as she had all their children when she had predicted them. It was a bit uncanny, he thought, as the girls were chatting about the baby.

"I hope mama loves the name we picked out," said Jo as she adjusted a fluffy animal on the dresser.

"And what name did you chose girls?" asked the king as he saw them.

"If it's a boy we like Pierre," said Noelle.

"And if it's a girl we like Georgette," said Josephine as she hugged her grandfather around the legs. "I might save that for my own daughter when I marry Prince Alexandre from the next kingdom over." King Robert had to chortle as he thought of the youngest child of Queen Belle and King Adam. They were nice people as he thought about it. It was no secret that she had a crush on their youngest son.

"Hopefully I'm around for that," he said as he tugged on her braid gently. She giggled as the eight-year-old hugged him again. Oh, she gave such soft sweet hugs. "Now I have to find your siblings. You girls should be outside the door, so we can be there when the birth happens."

They nodded before finishing up the room as Robert went in search of the boys. Louis and Theo should be around here somewhere as he heard the clanking of swords. Robert clapped to himself as he went to see them fencing in the courtyard. Bah, it might not have been the swords he enjoyed but it was something.

On the right he could see Theo jump as he marked his brother's shoulder. They were at it for another couple of minutes before they realized that they had an audience. Robert made sure that their swords were put away as he got them together.

"Alright your mother hasn't had the baby yet, but we want to be there when she does," he said as they nodded along. They love their mother and did anything they could to please her. "So why don't we get a rousing game of cards going right?"

"Got it," said Theo before turning to his elder brother with a mischievous look. "I'll beat you there."

"Oh no you won't," said Louis as they were neck in neck. Robert didn't cheer either of them on because of favoritism but he hoped Louis would win.

Hmm, he thought, that meant finding his youngest granddaughter Madeleine. Robert found himself giddy as she was sure to be doing something cute. She was currently his favorite as he went in search of her. She had to be around here somewhere as he only smiled thinking of her. He remembered giving her a doll that she treated like her best friend with pretend tea parties. She was the one that Robert didn't want to see become grown up.

Finally, he found the young girl in the playroom room set up with her doll at a small table. She was pretending to pour tea for dolls as she was scolding a tin solider that she had gotten from her brother. "Mr. Disney, you should not be wanting to take the colonials place. Mr. Oswald is doing just fine, you should not want to replace him."

Robert knocked on the door as she looked at him.

"Grand-père, please sit and join us for a spot of tea," she said happily as she patted a seat next to her. Down the hall he could hear Ella grunting and letting out small noises from the birthing room. Her new sibling was going to be here any minute. At least he hoped to have the whole family there.

"Madeleine," said her grandfather from the door as he saw her. "Come on, your mother is going to want us there when the baby is born. I think we should start heading on over. I heard your brothers have a game of old maid going."

He watched as her face soured. "Do I have to?"

"What's wrong my dear?" asked the king as he frowned as he saw her face.

With that she burst into fresh tears as she hugged his leg. "I don't want a brother or sister. I like being the youngest. I don't think mama and papa will have time for me. And we have enough people already and and…" She supposed it wouldn't even matter since she wasn't even an only child. She had four older siblings that didn't even seem to mind another sibling coming along.

With that the king picked up the young girl and hugged her. "Listen, nothing like that is going to happen," he said. "Your mother and father love you very much, they'll always make time for you. Plus, there's always a good side to being near the middle. You can sneak off more, like Noelle and Josephine do when they think nobody is watching them and we let them anyway. Plus, you must like having a lot of siblings otherwise you wouldn't get along with them. I like having a lot of grandkids and I like having you."

She pulled away from him as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm still your favorite right?" asked Madeleine as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course, you are," he said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Now let's go visit your maman. I think she has your new brother or sister."

She nodded as the elderly man and young princess walked with him as she held his hand and her doll in the other, her tea party abandoned. The door was already opened as everyone else had clamored into the room to meet their new sibling.

Ella looked up as she could see that Robert had found all her children. She smiled as she saw Louis and Theo putting a deck of cards in their pockets. Josephine and Noelle fighting over who would give the baby their blanket. Then Madeleine come in drying her tears with Robert next to her. Ella only glanced at her husband, he was so supportive. So, he likely wouldn't mind what she was going to offer.

Her children gathered around the bed as Madeleine and Noelle climbed up the other end of the bed to get a closer look.

"It looks like there's a new brother," said Ella as the boys got excited. They could teach him so much she thought and now they had an even number of each gender.

"What's his name?" asked Robert a proud grand-père.

"Actually, I think Madeleine could name him," said Ella as Henry looked at her curious. She had a feeling her youngest would feel a little left out. At least this would get a chance for her to form a bond with her newest sibling.

"I like Charles maman," she said a bit bashful as she looked at the tiny bundle in her arms. The baby seemed to smile as she said that.

"I think Charles is perfect," said Ella with a small smile.

"Prince Charles," said Louis as he grinned at his sister supportive. "I really like that Madeleine."

"It's perfect," said Henry. "Now who wants to hold him first?"

"It's me," said King Robert as he wanted to reach out as Ella shook her head as she passed him the infant. She couldn't ask for a better family as she smiled at the two of them together.


End file.
